


Home Is Just Another Word

by Selenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Hawaii, Hugs, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Manip, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Art for WIP Big Bang 2019, for the story'home is just another word' by que_sera.Note: Rating is for language, in a quote used in one of the pictures.





	Home Is Just Another Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [home is just another word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457917) by [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/pseuds/que_sera). 

> This is my art entry for WIP Big Bang 2019. I was lucky enough to get claim the story I really wanted, 'home is just another word' by que_sera, and I was really inspired by the snippets I got ^_^ 
> 
> [Please go and read the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457917), and leave some love for que_sera for writing such a wonderful story.
> 
> (Check the end notes for a list of image resources used in making the art.)

Home Is Just Another Word

**The Title Banner**

When I was sketching out ideas for the art (the only part of the process where I actually use pen and paper) the first idea I had was of Keith and Lance looking at each other from the sides, with a sunset behind them and a small silhouette of two people riding a motorcycle like in one of the scenes in the story. But because I started work on another piece first, this idea got forgotten until I thought about making a title banner. And the idea suited this purpose very well :)

The background became Earth instead of a sunset though, and the image is from the screencaps I had. I also added Keith and Lance's Lions to the picture, small as they are (Black for Keith and Red for Lance since the story takes place in the later seasons), since I knew they would be mentioned in the story too. (EDIT: this was just an assumption on my part, in the story they have the Blue and Red Lions instead, so sorry that they are wrong in the pic.) I've also included a textless version of the image.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Katseet_text.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Katseet.jpg)

**Sunset in Hawaii**

This scene is for the first story snippet I got from que_sera. I really loved how Keith and Lance were having fun, yet they couldn't help turning things into a competition ;) That's why, while the scene of a Hawaii beach behind them is beautiful, Lance still thinks the sunsets of his home country Cuba are the best :D

This picture was one of the easiest to make, since there was a great screencap where they are already sitting side by side. But I wanted their expressions to better reflect their conversation, so I changed those to match better. Then it was just the matter of editing the background and adding some filters to bring things together :) In the text version I put in a quote from the story, just to give a small explanation of the situation. The background is edited from a real photo.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Sunset.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Sunset_text.jpg)

**Leaving**

This was actually the first piece I started working on, even though it was the second story snipped I read. It's not an actual scene from the story, but more of how I thought how Keith must feel in that situation. "How could anyone leave Lance if they had him?" is a quote from the story, and to me it summarized all of Keith's emotions—he wanted to grab Lance, and never let go.

After starting on this I soon realized it would take more than a little fiddling to make the hug happen, and things had to be pieced up like a puzzle! But it worked out okay in the end. The pink leaves were fortunately easier to do, since my super old Photoshop had a built in leaf brush that looked pretty ^_^ The background stars were made by someone else. I just added a little colour glows on top of it for effect.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Leaving.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Leaving_text.jpg)

<strike>(There is another picture I started working on that more describes the actual scene from the story, but I didn't manage to finish it in time. I will be adding that here once it's done)</strike> The pic is finished! With a few versions :) you can find them below.

**Hangar**

I really liked this scene with Shiro and Keith, where Keith realizes his feelings for Lance. So in addition to the previous art, which was based more on my imagination, I wanted to do another piece that tried to show what que_sera had so beautifully written. Not finishing these pieces on time was actually a blessing, as I got to read the whole fic, and found the setting for this scene to be a hangar, which helped with deciding on the background. Good thing there was a screencap of a fighter jet from the show!

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Hangar.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](///media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Hangar_text.jpg)

I also did an alternate version of this piece. One without text, to let the picture speak for itself— but also because I'm really proud of how the characters turned out, so I wanted to give them more room in the picture—and one with a longer quote from the fic, to give more insight to what was happening. The whole story is wonderful, but this scene stuck with me the most.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Hangar_Alt.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Hangar_Alt_text.jpg)

**Driving**

Once I read the third story snippet I got, I immediately knew what kind of picture I wanted to make. This was the art piece that I most struggled with, mainly because of the motorcycle and making it look like the boys were actually riding it :D I think I did pretty good in capturing the sense of exhilartion :D Once again, a quote from the story is added to the art.

I used a picture of a real motorcycle as reference, edited it and painted it over to make it fit the animation characters. Both the characters and the bike had to be pieced together from several bits, which is why this pic took the longest to make. It doubles the trouble when you have to do the bits from the waist down too, but I was determined to finish the whole thing :D The background is edited from a real photo of the Grand Canyon, and the moon is taken from another source and added on top.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Driving.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Driving_text.jpg)

I also did an alternate version of this, as I wanted to try out a different kind of layout for the text and stuff.

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Driving_alt.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Driving_alt_text.jpg)

**Belong**

For the final piece I wanted to create my vision of Keith and Lance happily together on Earth, with the sun shining and everything being fine :) I improved on the hug I had created before for 'Leaving', making Keith's face more visible, and changing the positions of their hands. As I was editing things, I needed a reference for Lance's other hand, and ended up using a pic of Keith's hand as a model. And it had the glove on it, and suddenly it felt like a such nice connection between them, with Keith having given one of his gloves to Lance so they both had one ^_^ So I made Keith's visible hand bare so they match :)

It was a lot of fun for me to do a happy picture, as I had come to love the pairing along the way. I hadn't really been shipping anyone from Voltron before, but que_sera's words made me a fan of this pairing. So for the text version I added, not a quote from the story, but a feeling I came to believe they both held in the end: "This is where I belong."

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Belong.jpg)

[Click this link for the fullsized image.](//media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/WIPBigBang2019/Belong_text.jpg)

And that's it! I had so much fun working with these pictures, despite all the trouble, and it has been so wonderful working with que_sera on this. I will add a link to the story as soon as I get it, please make sure to check out the story when it's out!

**Author's Note:**

> **Resource credits:**  
Lions used in background from [Voltron wiki](https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Voltron_Wiki), edited  
[Black Lion](https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Lion_\(Legendary_Defender\)), [Red Lion](https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Lion_\(Legendary_Defender\))
> 
> Grand Canyon, used for background, edited  
[Grand Canyon](https://images.pexels.com/photos/1936716/pexels-photo-1936716.png) by [David Ilécio at Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/@david-ilecio-919632)
> 
> Screencaps used as material for characters, and background (images of Earth from space)  
[Voltron screencaps by bentfire on tumblr](https://bentfire.tumblr.com/tagged/voltron)
> 
> Full moon, used for background, edited  
[Full moon](https://images.pexels.com/photos/746111/pexels-photo-746111.jpeg) by [Samer Daboul at Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/@samerdaboul)
> 
> Hawaii sunset, used for background, edited  
[Three Tables Beach, Haleiwa, Hawaii](https://unsplash.com/photos/u_nsiSvPEak) by [Christian Joudrey at unsplash.com](https://unsplash.com/@cjoudrey)
> 
> Motorcycle used for reference, edited and drawn over  
[Zero SR Electric Motorbike](https://www.chelseamotorcycles.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/zero-sr-2018-electric-bike.jpg)
> 
> Star Field used for background, edited  
[Star Field](https://pixabay.com/illustrations/star-field-stars-abstract-2294797/) by [G4889166 on pixabay](https://pixabay.com/users/g4889166-4889166/)
> 
> Multicolor canopy used for background, edited  
[NYC Central Park Canopy](https://www.flickr.com/photos/archetypefotografie/3560765178) by [Vincent_AF on flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/archetypefotografie/)
> 
> Hexagon material for additional hex lens flare, edited  
[Hexagon Combination Background Transparent PNG Free from nicepng.com](https://www.nicepng.com/ourpic/u2q8q8q8r5q8t4q8_hexagon-combination-background-transprent-png-free-hexagon-background/) (no artist named)
> 
> Hexagon material for decoration, edited  
[Hexagon Background](https://www.freepik.com/free-vector/abstract-white-background-with-blue-hexagonal-shapes_5001149.htm) by [starline at freepik](https://www.freepik.com/starline)
> 
> Triangular concrete corridor, used for background, edited  
[Gray concrete building with glass window](https://www.pexels.com/photo/gray-concrete-building-glass-window-1633970/)  
by [Iván Rivero at pexels.com](https://www.pexels.com/@osho)
> 
> Fonts used: Ink Free, Agency FB, Dancing Script, Amatic SC  
(These were installed on my laptop, but I can't remember if they were all pre-installed, or if I have added some later, sorry about that.)


End file.
